Hellboy:flyboy
by Gundam619
Summary: An old member of the B.P.R.D is coming back but shes not coming alone. will start before Hellboy one and maybe go all the way though Hellboy 2
1. Chapter 1

Hellboy :Flyboy

 **This is in the movieverse but uses a character from the comic plus an OC**

 **I know it's short but this more like an introduction. later chapters will be longer I promise**

 **Sorry if anyone feels OoC**

"Waste management ?" said the teenage boy as he was looking at the sign next to the gate. He turned to the other person with a raised eyebrow "really?"

Said person gave a small smirk shaking her blond head. She walked up to the panel on the side of the gate and pressed a button. "what is it!" said a voice from the speaker below the panel.

"Katherine Corrigan" she replied looking over her shoulder to glance at the teenager in a white trench coat and gave him a small smirk

"Welcome back to wonderland Doc" the voice replied then the gate opened and the two of them made their way in to the building and were greeted by a vast room looking way to good for a simple waste management building she stopped the both of them over a symbol of a hand holding a sword then she nodded to the man at the desk at the end of room he gave a nod and smiled back and pressed a button.

" uh what are we waiting for mo-ah!" just then the floor started to drop to revel a large base with people moving around.

When they reach the bottom they were greeted by a elderly man with a smile on his face "Kate, its good to see you again" he said as he embraced her in a hug.

"likewise professor broom" she said with a smile on her face. When they parted she gestured to the teenager and said "I would like you to meet my son Jason".

The professor reached a hand out and said "its good to meet you I'm Professor Broom"

"Jason sir" Jason said shacking his hand " uh not to rude but what is this place exactly" he said looking around "is this area 51 or something?"

the professor smirk then said "Follow me" they waled thought the halls until they came though big golden doors to revel a big library with a tank in it. "so Katherine am I right in amusing the reason you came back would have something to do with Jason"

She sigh and looked at Jason "yes your right he's...not exactly normal". Looking back at the professor she said his father is... " she looked up at the ceiling "busy" she fished she cast a half hearted glare at Jason when she heard him scoff.

The professor was about to say something when they heard the library doors open "hey father I...Kate? They tuned to see a red man with a stone fist and two nodes coming out of his forehead. He was wearing a leather duster and combat pants and boots.

"Hellboy...uh...hi" said Kate looking rather timid. Hellboy then turned his attention to Jason with a confused look on his face and Jason was making the same face.

"who's the kid?"

"who's the red gorilla?"

Jason and Hellboy said in unison. Then shared anger glares with each other. "he is uh...my son..." Kate stammered out. Hellboy turned to her with a shocked looked on his face.

"What...but…..how...who?" Hellboy asked with an exasperated look on his face. Kate looked down and for a moment did not say anything.

"its...complected" she finally said Jason looked between the two not knowing what to say. To say that he was confused was a massive understatement.

Hellboy sighed "Well he's not freaking out so I am assuming that he is used to this kind of stuff or..." His eyes widened a bit then slowly said "Kate who is his father"

Kate didn't say anything Jason stayed silent as well not knowing what to say. clearly these two had history but his mom never mentioned him...well she did say that there was someone else before his dad...oh ooooooooh. He thought to himself. He looked between the to and to break the tension in the air he said " It feels like I'm in one of those dramas on TV or something."

everyone in the room couldn't help crack a small smile,except Hellboy.

" so whats the runts name" he asked Kate Jason raised an eyebrow.

"why don't you just me gorilla" Jason said with a sneer.

"Ok **runt** whats your name" Hellboy said with a scowl. Jason then stepped closer

"My names Jason Corrigan **gorilla** " Jason said "oh and if your wondering who my dad is then..." His trench coat seemed to lift up then transform in to a pair of wings that came out his back "he is an angel"


	2. Chapter 2

Hellboy: Flyboy

Chapter 2

To say Hellboy was in a bad mood would be an understatement. First Liz left again two days ago and when he tried to convince her to come back father stopped him. Now Kate has just come back and not for the reason he first thought. He thought she was coming back to join back up with the B.P.R.D and maybe just maybe she came back for him.

Maybe he's just desperate for a relationship but when she came here and she had a kid with her he felt hurt. He knew he shouldn't but he was in a very confusing place right now. Kate had been his first girlfriend and he thought he still had feelings for her. When he first found out that the kid was her son he could not help but not like him (the kid's attitude didn't help either).

So now he was standing in the library staring at said kid, who was apparently half angle or something. "Pretty sweet right?" Jason said with a grin. The professor was just examining him and his wings.

"Impressive that you are able to hide your wings like that Jason. The professor said with a calm expression. "Am I right in assuming that you taught him how to that Katherine" the professor said turning to Kate with a smile.

"All those years studying the occult and other magical thing wasn't for nothing professor" she said with a big grin.

"This is all very cute but why exactly did you bring him here you were apparently doing fine without us for quite a while" Hellboy said in an angered tone.

Kate was getting ready to answer when Jason said "My mom thought that we would have to come here sooner or later so here we are" Jason said. "Got a problem with that" Jason said nearly spitting it out. He took a couple steps closer flicking his wings a little.

"Yeah just one" hellboy said glaring at Jason. They stood there for a few moments just staring at each other. "Hellboy leave us for a few moments." Said professor broom.

"But father-"

"Go"

Hellboy nodded and cast one last angry look at Jason before leaving the libray. The professor turned to Jason and said "come on there is someone else I want you to meet."

"Um ok is uh….unique" Jason said folding his wings into his chest and then transformed back into his trench coat.

The professor smiled at this "couldn't have said any better" the professor turned to Kate "I believe you and hellboy have a little catching up to do Katherine"

Kate sigh "right, you do everything he says you hear me" she said to Jason.

"Yeah yeah I know" Jason said walking away with the professor "so who are we going to see" asked Jason

"Abraham Saipan he is an agent like hellboy though with a few notable differences" he said with a smirk. They came to a door and when it opened it revealed what looked like some sort of research room with computers and microscopes all over the place

Over by one table was a blue man with some sort of black suit on and some device around his neck that looked like it had water in them. He was looking into a microscope. he looked up from the microscope and he said "ah professor have been analyzing those samples I collected and have gained some interesting results"

"Abe there is someone I would like you to meet" The professor said

I'm-

Jason Corrigan. Son of Katherine Corrigan. Age 17. Half human half angle. Is a fan of Spider man and the Percy Jackson book series." Abe said with a raised hand.

"uh what uh how" Jason said with a confused look on his face

"Abe has a **unique** frontal lobe allows him to some extraordinary things" the professor said with a smile.

"So Kate is back is she I have missed our times working in here" Abe said

"Well I can say the same thing abe." Kate said as she entered the room with a much calmer looking hellboy

"Kate it is wonderful to see you again" Abe said. Kate was about to respond but then alarms started blaring and red lights started flashing. Hellboy suddenly seemed really happy about this

"Just what I needed, to lay the smack down on some monster he said walking out of the room. Everyone else followed after him and when they got to an area that looked like a garage hellboy and abe went to what looked like a really big garbage truck.

The professor turned to Jason and said "Why don't you come with us it will be a good experience in the future" he saw Kate angered expression and added "he will be staying out of the fighting of course."

Kate relaxed a bit as they entered the car and the continued out of the base. The ride was a silent one and as the car stopped at the back end of a building Jason could see that it was a morgue as everyone got out Hellboy was the only one to enter the building.

"He goes in there alone?" Jason asked the professor. The professor sighed as he looked at where Hellboy entered

"Yes he likes it that way, his job as he says." The professor answered

In the morgue hellboy was going though building when he came arcross the room where they kept the bodies and well let's just say that it was messy. "Hey blue I think it pretty obvious what we're dealing with here but I don't remember the last time one of these came here" he said over the com.

"Well you never know it could have been hiding in the sewers all this time" answered abe

"A ghoul in the sewers well that's ne-"hellboy was suddenly tackled from the right and as he crashed to the floor he turned and slammed his stone fist into his assailant. As he got up he got a good look at the monster.

Its whole body was pale and it was so far hunched over that it front arms were being used as legs. Its back legs were small and its arms were large with claws at on each finger. Its face was contorted into a permeant scowl and it teeth were coming out of its mouth like fangs.

"Aren't you one ugly son of bitch" hellboy said as he raised his Samaritan fired two shots that landed in its chest and shoulder it roared and lashed out with its claws which hellboy blocked with his stone arm and with all his might slammed the same are into the monster face which cased blood to pore out of it face. It stumbled back clearly dazed and hellboy continued his onslaught of punches and when it crashed to floor he opened it mouth and yelled "open wide you asshole" he the emptied his gun into the ghoul mouth.

When it lay dead he went called abe "hey get the cleanup crew in here will you. Back outside the professor said "well that takes care of that" but Jason was not so sure you see Jason has a sort of six sense that he sometimes calls his spidey sense and he can sense. With it he can sense when danger or evil things are around

"hey guys get in here already I-" hellboy was cut off as everyone herd muffled struggling over the com and a few moments later hellboy was thrown out of one of the windows to the back and soon after a second ghoul jumped out of the window on top of hellboy.

When agent approached with their gun they were batted away by the ghoul. It picked up hellboy and threw him at a wall. It then turned its attention on the trio of Jason professor broom and kate. It pounced at the three of them, acting on pure instinct Jason spread his wings and flew in the ghoul's direction.

When they met Jason used his right wing to clothesline the monster to ground. When it got to its feet Jason used his wings as an extension of his arms and used the tops of his wings like fists and repeatedly slammed his wings into the creature whenever it got close. The ghoul got fed up with this and pounced again and was met with a flying knee delivered by Jason. It went flying back until it stopped right at the feet of hellboy

"Hi there" he said with a smirk as he fired a shot right between its eyes. "now that is taken care of what the hell do think you're doing." He yelled at Jason

Jason blinked and took a step back in surprise " I uh was protecting my mom and the professor."

"I could have done that this my job!"

"Oh you mean when it threw your ass in the wall" Jason said back angrily before they could continue the professor came up to them

"that's enough out of both of you we are leaving" as everyone was leaving small grumbles can be heard coming from both Jason and hellboy.

Unknowing they all were being watched by a figure that stood just far enough away to not be sensed by Jason. self "I will skewer that angle spawn with my antlers for what he did and that bitch of a mother but now that the stone fist in involved this is going to be more complicated" It thought to itself as it slinked back into the shadows.


End file.
